Temper Tantrum
by We Are VAMPS
Summary: Gus has a Kinney tantrum. pure funny and little sad. oneshot please read my summaries are crap x
1. Chapter 1

AN: I was clearing out my laptop and I have come across this little fanfic and I decided to post it after 2 years of writing it up So here is tell me a story if I get good reviews maybe I wrap this up and the reactions next day? You have the power to make me write a short sequel.

All characters are not mine except Little Fred from Gus's school : p

Tell Me a Story by Buried in books

Brian and Gus walked into the loft sliding it shut behind him it was a rare moment when Gus came to visit except Brian going to Toronto. The first thing that Gus did when he walked properly into the loft was look around he turned to look at Brian

"Daddy's, Where's Jussin?"

"He's in New York"

Gus pouted his bottom lip stuck out "Why?"

Brian put Gus's overnight bag by the counter and started to walk towards him "You know Justin paints and likes to draw pictures?" Gus nodded "well Justin went to New York for that"

"Why did he have to leave?"

Without lying he answered "I told him to"

Gus stomped his foot "why?" Gus sniffed and took his jacket off and threw it on the floor "I wan Jussin" Gus started to flail around and screaming out loud "I want Jussin, i's your faul Daddy" after a second past Gus started to cry his heart out having a blown out Tantrum worth a Kinney.

Brian closed his eyes seeing the heartbreak in his son's eyes was too much as he made his stomping louder this was making his heart jump with guilt there was nothing he could do to make his son stop there was no Justin to calm him down and give him a kiss on the forehead that Gus liked so much it felt like Brian's last day on earth "stop it" he managed to speak out but Gus continued his assault on his lungs totally not obvious to the fact Brian felt like nothing.

"I wan Jussin" Gus made a blood curdling scream.

"Gus stop it… please" it was silent.

Brian felt a hand on his cheek he opened his eyes startled on how someone could stroke his cheek Gus stared at him it was until now that Brian noticed that he was on his knee's his fists clenched as he leant forward on them, Brian blinked "sorry Daddy I'll be good" Gus put his arms round his fathers neck hugging him Brian stood bringing Gus with him he walked instead to the sofa Gus snuggled closer to his chest "it's no your faul Jussin is no here" kissing the top of his head he sat on the sofa.

"Yes it is Gus it's my entire fault" Brian sighed.

Hearing the last remnants of the Childs sobbing Gus's breathing turned to normal as it soothed Brian.

The thought never crossed his mind it was always Brian's fault Justin left leaving him behind to fix his broken walls, First with the bashing; Ethan, Los Angles, Stupid commitment differences and now New York every time it falls apart.

Gus shifted making Brian come out of his thoughts and look down at his identical eyes the little boy smiled "Daddy" he croaked "ell me a sory"

"What Story?"

"How you meeded Jussin" The eyes flicked to the photo above the door.

With a quick over thought Brian sighed "well it all began on the night you were born"

"He named me didn't he Daddy?"

Brian nodded "thank god your name is Gus but before you were born into this god forsaken world see me and your uncle Michael where best friends back then and we did everything together considering the bond we share with his mother, our mother"

"Mummy said he made rouble because of Jussin"

"See sonny boy Uncle Michael didn't like the fact that I wasn't going to be the same person he met all those years ago see we had just finished going out with your other uncles so we were on our way home and I was off my rocker as Melanie would put it as I was going to my Jeep then I saw a flicker of a lamppost which had my attention, it averted to the Innocent Blonde boy that stood against it, Justin's eyes illuminated which dragged me to him but I wasn't the nicest person on liberty avenue back then so I told him to leave me alone but he just kept coming back he wormed inside the walls that I built up to protect over my heart and now that he hammered his way in, a new wall has formed and he won't budge"

Gus tilted his head to the side and took a breath "Uncle ed said you had rouble loving Jussin at firs. Why?" Gus Said blinking rapidly

"See when I was your age my family didn't treat me nice the way we do to you because I wasn't shown any love so I thought that it didn't exist and it was total Bullshi-" Gus clamped his fingers on Brian's mouth

He shook his head "no bad words Daddy"

Brian nodded and Gus took his fingers away "can I carry on now?" Brian asked Gus nodded "I thought love wasn't there it only mattered to straight people like-"

"Like Fred" Brian nodded "like Fred"

"So I was confused at the time when I had these feelings that I tried to keep myself away from, see that night I thought I could lose Justin for good we weren't on speaking terms that night, A club was blown up it was the scariest time of my life two of my angels were in danger of leaving me and the world see Michael was in the hospital with a ruptured spleen bleeding to death I wasn't able to do it because Daddy had cancer that year and Justin was falling apart with everything around him happening when I told Justin that I love him he looked at me with a empty expression, I was so relieved to say it; finally it had been lifted off my shoulders" Gus stroked the side of his fathers head Brian looked down.

Gus sighed "Jussin said he was in love with you the nigh of his Prom even through he rarely remembers and that he knew you sayded when he asleep" Brian smiled Gus continued "Mummy and Uncle Michael said tat you closed off because even they knew you fel guilry" Brian Kissed Gus's Forehead taking both hands and placing them on Brian's face Gus held his head "don't cry Daddy, was no your faul Jussin hurt"

Gus wiped the stray tear from his Dad's face "But Daddy felt responsible, if I didn't go to his Prom he wouldn't of been attacked-" Gus clamped his fingers over Brian's Lips once again. Brian breathed in "bu you bein wih him was a happy day for Jussin so no more"

"I tried so hard to forget" Brian's head stayed down his hair hiding his eyes "but the Blood won't go away" Gus hugged Brian round the neck.

They stayed like that for a while until Gus had finally fallen asleep Brian still hid his face with his hair the tears flowing freely. The wall clock ticked away in the silence of the loft.

Thank You


	2. Chapter 2

Okay I thought I would at least give you that conversation I just typed it up but the aftermath of Temper tantrum.

Hey Brian

Mm

Sorry did i wake you? Justin said on the other end in his New York apartment.

No Brian murmured from his place on the sofa Gus still asleep by his side he tried to sit up without disturbing Gus just with Gus

Oh ok it was silent for a few seconds so how long have you got him for?

Two weeks Brian rubbed his eyes and sighed.

Say hi for me? Justin trailed off

...he'll love to speak to you; he's just finished a tantrum

He s getting like you every day Justin laughed.

Brian's lip twitched into a smile.

What s his tantrum about? Justin asked.

Over you Brian put it bluntly Justin breath hitched he screamed at me it was my fault your there and I m here

He didn't mean it Brian

I know Brian shifted turning off the couch he walked to the large window and looked out of it then he asked how we met.

Silent eloped from the phone he knows it Justin said he always ask me when Lindsey phones me up

He didn't know my side of the story Brian said

You don't need...

i told him anyway, i wasn't a nice person back then but when i came up to you under that street lamp i had walls that i built up to protect anything getting through but you broke them down by building another one in front of it...i said i was scared those two nights when i thought i lost you but honestly what i didn't tell him was you've changed me in different ways at first i thought it was something bad

Hearing Justin's breathing on the other end Brian smiled you...god i miss you right now Justin stuttered.

Brian smiled Justin

Yeah

I love you with everything i have

Love you too, Brian 


End file.
